mariofandomcom-20200222-history
VS. Mode (Super Mario 64 DS)
VS. Mode (also called VS Mode or Versus Mode) is a competitive wireless multiplayer mode in Super Mario 64 DS, allowing up to 4 players to compete or fight in battles to earn the most stars and coins in one of four courses, which are all from the main game. Players may also practice alone to become more familiar with the layout of the level. Gameplay To acces versus mode, the owner of the game card presses the orange VS. icon on the main menu on the left, and presses the Touch To Start button on the bottom screen when they are ready to start. Other players who want to play open Download Play on their DS and download the game. They will show up as different colored Yoshis: Player 1 (the host) is the default Green Yoshi, Player 2 is Red Yoshi, Player 3 is Blue Yoshi, and Player 4 is Yellow Yoshi. The game will take thirty seconds to load, then indicate what color Yoshi each player is. That is where the fun begins! Stages also have caps, allowing players to transform into Mario, Luigi, or Wario. Wario has a stunning ability of grabbing, swinging, and throwing opponents, and all characters have their normal abilities from the main game. In addition to this, feather power-ups can be used by all characters in this mode, whereas in the main game only Mario can use them. There is no fall damage in this mode, although the squishy animation still plays. When players take damage from other sources, such as being punched by other players, they lose strs, (but not coins) which begin to bounce around the stage. Every stage only has five stars, and after all stars have been collected, the only way to earn stars is to attack other players. If multiple players have the same number of stars, they are judged on coins instead. Stages Castle Grounds This stage is the outside of Peach's castle, but with some differences from its appearance in the main game: the doors are blocked off with velvet ropes, the cannon is always blocked, a moving platform is added to the pond and moat, there are less trees, and there is a loose Chain Chomp that travels around the castle, and it has one of the stars on the end of its chain. This stage is usually a bit less intense, but the general openness of its terrain and its shallow slopes allow for quick traversal from one side to the other. Sunshine Isles In the main game, this is a secret level found in the Rec. Room near the 8-star door. In VS. Mode, it has no enemies and a yellow box (that previously contained a green Shell) containing a feather power-up. Playstyles and experiences in this stage vary due to how spread out it is. The Princess's Secret Slide Similarly to Sunshine Isles, this is a secret level in the base game, and is accessed from the character room. This level is the smallest level available, and is the only level where the stars are not inside star spheres, and falling off of the level results in being teleported back to the start. At the end of the level, it becomes difficult to get out, so it is usually a good place to fight for stars. This stage is fairly linear, so it either devolves into a fight for stars or has players repeatedly getting themselves back to the start and going back down the slide. Battle Fort This is another secret level, accessed by breaking the brick blocks in the castle courtyard. All the enemies are removed, leaving the rolling black balls, which cause players to drop stars upon a collision. Only Wario can break them. Corners of this stage also has added to it a yellow feather box, like Sunshine Isles, though there are two. This stage is typically a very hectic stage to play on, since everyone is always getting hit, and the stars run out pretty quickly. Category:Modes Category:Super Mario 64